1st of May
by MissBMarie
Summary: It's Chouji's 20th birthday, and his friends throw him a party. Ino has a special gift for him. ChouIno, total smut.


The 1st of May. The time of year when snow gives way to spring heat and April rains subside. Flowers were eagerly preparing to bloom and a sense of peace and serenity had fallen over the Leaf Village. All was calm. All was serene.

All except for the little townhouse legally owned by Naruto Uzumaki, though currently occupying a crowd with far more than its capacity could hold.

Music blared rudely through the neighborhood, forcing those attending the party to yell in order to be heard. Not that any of the young party-goers were sober enough to notice. There was dancing, there was food and there was, of course, plenty to drink.

So why the huge bash? Because it was the 1st of May. Because it was Chouji Akimichi's 20th birthday.

"Chouji! Damnit, stop looking out the window!" Kiba bellowed from across the tiny livingroom, waving around his party cup, spilling some of its contents on fellow guests. "No one is gonna come! Stop worrying!" he insisted. Chouji gave a rather heavy sigh, eyes never leaving the window.

"Yeah well, I don't want to be the one getting in trouble for you _kids_ drinking…" he called back in jest, masking his grin in the dusty curtains. Though it was meant for Kiba, the room responded heartily.

"Whoa ho ho!" a few of them chanted.

"Oh, so we're _kids _now huh?" Kiba inquired, feigning offense.

"That's not very sportsmanlike, Chouji-kun!" Rock Lee interjected. "Naruto did, after all, put together this party for you!" he said sternly as teammate Tenten removed yet another alcoholic drink from his grasp before he had the opportunity to sip it.

"Naruto sup- hic -supplied the place!" The slurred voice was followed by the heavy, drunken steps of Shikamaru, who emerged from behind the food table, fresh drinks in hand. He began to stumble through the crowd of people, slowly making his way toward his best friend. "I, Sir." He handed Chouji his beer, then used his free hand to press on his chest, indicating to his own person. "Did ALL the planning!…hic...and everything!" Shikamaru looked up at Chouji with glazed over eyes and a rather lopsided smile. Chouji returned it, though his was a bit more sympathetic. He assisted Shikamaru to a seat over on the couch, then quickly went to find Temari before the blabbering genius began to get on people's nerves.

"Neji…" He heard Shikamaru's voice behind him. "...Where are your pupils?!" Chouji heaved a sigh. Shika would have to hold his own until he returned with backup.

"Have you ever heard of conditioner? I imagine that your hair is permanently stuck in that upward position," Neji snipped back. Shikamaru began to chuckle uncontrollably, which he was failing to hide behind his beer bottle. Neji sneered and took to his feet.

"Is there a problem, Nara? Perhaps we should take this outside," he snapped. Shikamaru immediately stopped laughing, narrowing his eyes at the elder Hyuuga.

"What?" he asked. Neji huffed, looming dangerously over Shikamaru.

"You heard me!" he spat angrily. Shikamaru scratched his head, leaning it to the side to crack his neck.

"What? No really, I didn't hear you! What the hell kind of music is this? It sucks!" Shikamaru hollered, looking back at Shino, the unofficial DJ, only to get flipped off.

On the other side of the room, Chouji had found Temari and urged her to tend to Shikamaru before he made an ass of himself. Though normally Shikamaru would avoid any type of confrontation (and sometimes human interaction altogether), get a little alcohol in him and he not only becomes quite the little chatter-box, but any thought that goes through his head is shared, unfiltered.

Temari begrudgingly went to tend to her boyfriend, and Chouji gave another heavy sigh. It's not that he didn't appreciate the party. It was great that he had so many friends that would get together and celebrate his birthday. It was just that all the underage drinking made him nervous. It always had. And as more and more of his peers began to clear the 20 milestone, more and more began to drink. He wasn't much for highly populated environments either.

But as he looked around the room at the smiling (drunken) faces, he was happy. Happy that he had found so many great friends. Happy that they all cared so much about him. And happy that Ino wasn't bringing those four Magnum 40s his way.

Oh wait, she was.

"Choooouji!" the blonde exclaimed, grinning broadly as she made her way toward him, Sakura in tow, helping her carry the alcohol. "You sir, need to get loose!" The young blonde koinichi insisted. Chouji felt the blush rising to his cheeks and ears, and he shook his head.

"I'm okay, Ino. Really!" he said. Ino gave him a very cross look, allowing him to see the slight glaze over her eyes.

"Chouji!" she scolded. "Stop being a worry-wart! Have fun!" Ino pressed two of the 40s to his chest, staring up at him with wide, stern eyes. However, eventually the blonde erupted in giggles, unable to hold her angered expression. "Come on!" She coaxed, giving his arm a good nudge. "Just have fun, okay?" Chouji smiled, nodding.

"I am," he said, "I promise!" The blonde obviously wasn't pleased with his answer, but accepted it none-the-less.

"Kay," she said, placing the other bottles on the table. "But at least one of those better be gone by the time Sakura and I get back from the bathroom!" she said, waving her finger at him pointedly.

Chouji laughed whole-heartedly. "Well at least I know I have time then." Ino gasped, placing her fists on her hips.

"You jerk!" she said, but gave him a wink, and ran off. Chouji followed the sway of her hair as it weaved through the crowd, watching until she could no longer be seen.

Kiba was right. Hours of their ruckus had yet to produce any authorities, and many people were already passed out. The music had been turned down, and now the select few still awake were sitting together to chat.

"Thanks Chouji," Temari smiled gratefully at the Akimichi boy as he laid a very shit-faced Shikamaru down on the bed.

"No problem," he said, peeling his friend's arm from his neck, and standing straight. Temari smiled, rounding the bed to give him a hug.

"Happy Birthday," she said softly. Chouji smiled gratefully, now helping her sit beside her snoozing boyfriend.

"Thanks." He then quickly exited the room, as it looked like the sand koinichi was ready to pass out herself. Chouji took a moment to look around at the state of Naruto's apartment. He'd have to stay for a bit tomorrow morning and help the poor guy clean this disaster up. Then again, he had to wonder how much of it was a disaster before the party started.

"Chouji," A familiar voice beckoned him from this thoughts. Ino was moseying her way toward her teammate, two empty 40's in hand. "I'm proud." she said, reaching to put the bottles on the counter. Though, judging from the level of difficulty she had with the task, she was far more intoxicated that Chouji had first thought. He chuckled at her,

"Yeah," he mused, "I'm definitely feeling it now." Though he rarely drank, when he did he found he had to consume a bit more than his peers to feel the effects, due to his stature undoubtedly. But one bottle of Magnum (OK OK, so Kiba and Naruto had polished off the other. Shh.), three shots and four...no five beers later, Chouji had reached his limit. The world wasn't spinning just yet, but the last thing he wanted to be doing was sitting with Neji (a notorious lightweight) over a porcelain bowl.

"Choooouuuji." Ino's voice resonated in his ears, startling him. He needed to stop zoning out. He took in her slightly disheveled appearance; hair that was normally tied tightly up now hung in a loosened band and her black high heels had long been forgotten. She'd donned a red dress for the occasion. The waistline went up fairly high, a more recent style among the local girls. The sleeves stopped right above her elbows, and on the back of the dress, the shape of a heart was cut out, revealing her skin beneath.

And though perhaps the dress hadn't been intended to be so low cut, Ino's gratuitous chest pulled the fabric down, creating a plunging cleavage. She rested her arms on the kitchen counter, leaning forward, intentionally or unintentionally, exposing the tops of her breasts. Chouji knew, even in his alcoholic haze, his eyes had lingered too long.

He gave a long blink, as though to give the impression he'd merely zoned out. Locking eyes with Ino, however, revealed she knew better. She rested her cheek delicately against her well manicured fingers, a smile spreading over her lips. There were barely any traces left of her red lipstick.

"You can look. It'll be my birthday present to you." Chouji blinked, reaching out a hand to rest on the countertop for balance, uncertain if he'd heard what he'd thought he heard, and immediately wondering if that had been in his own mind. He barely had time to mull it over, however. Ino's hand reached out to touch the bottom of his button-up shirt, running the black material though her fingers. "This looks nice on you," she said. Chouji gave a smile.

"Thanks." He hoped the heat in his cheeks was masked by the already apparent glow of the alcohol.

"I like the haircut too." Chouji reached up to run his fingers through his now much shorter hair. He'd been self-conscious about cutting it, having had long hair for many years. But after spending a couple of weeks in Suna as a proctor for this year's Chunin exam, days of heat and sand in his hair had him walking into a salon and giving the hairdresser free range. Chouji smiled gratefully.

"Thanks," he said again. "It was pretty spur of the momen-" What was more alarming than having someone else's hand in his hair was how quickly Ino had shortened the distance between them, and pressed her body against his side. Small nimble fingers dragged their nails softly over his scalp, all the way to the back of his neck where they tugged at the shorter hairs.

Chouji felt his whole body suddenly light up.

"I could use some air," he blurted, pointedly stepping away, and turning toward the door, utterly embarrassed over how a simple action as that had his body reacting so eagerly. He tried reasoning with himself that the alcohol was a contributing factor, but truth be told, Ino always brought this type of rise out of him.

He couldn't even begin to imagine how horrified she would be if she were to ever find out.

He headed to the door, only realizing as he turned to close it that Ino was on his heels, easily slipping out along with him and softly shutting the door behind her. 3 a.m. and Konoha was fast asleep, not a sound to be heard other than the soft hum of music still playing inside. She walked toward the rail of Naruto's walkway that looked over the buildings below. It was a surprisingly nice view for such low income housing.

Despite his condition, Chouji released a deep, calming breath. It wasn't cold out, but there was a distinct morning chill in the air. In the corner of his eye, Chouji saw Ino lean against the railing, and he attempted to look anywhere but at her as he got control over himself.

"So," Ino's soft voice cut through the silence. "About your birthday present."

With all the heat in his body, Chouji was surprised he could even feel the heat of hers. But Ino was definitely pressing up against him. She was definitely running her flat palms against his chest, and she was definitely slipping one of her small, slender legs between his. Ino took the collar of his shirt in her hand, using one finger to pull down the neckline of the t-shirt underneath. She extended on tip-toe, and pressed her lips against his collarbone.

Chouji felt shivers rack through his body, and Ino's pelvis pressed against his. The pressure against his now very much re-ignited boner sent his brain on high alert.

His hands flew up to grip Ino's forearms, and he pulled her away from him as gingerly as possible.

"Ino." His voice was urgent and unsure. This was entirely unexpected, and an entirely a bad idea. They were both drunk. Chouji had long been attracted to Ino, it was no secret, but Ino had never felt that way toward him. Also no secret. They were teammates, friends. Good friends.

This was a bad idea.

"This is a bad idea." He had hoped he would have been able to vocalize that with a bit more finesse, but he was drunk, and his jeans were feeling very, very tight.

Ino smiled up at him, unwavered by his statement as she pressed her chest against his. Chouji took it upon himself to step back, only to meet the railing. Ino followed. Chouji felt a helpless sound ready to emerge from his throat.

"Ino, I-"

"Choooouji." Ino interrupted, reaching to take his hand in hers. She tipped it toward her, planting a soft kiss on his palm. He watched with bated breath as she leaned her small cheek into his hand, long lashes closing over her eyes for just a moment. When she opened them, their blues shined at him through her drunken glaze. A grin spread over her lips as she guided his hand down her neck and over her collarbone, leading him to cup her breast in his hand. His fingers lay over the soft, supple flesh and his heart thundered and his stomached turned. She took his other hand and awkwardly guided it to the missing shape of fabric on her back. Then her lips pressed against his jaw.

Chouji tried to find his resolve one more time.

"Ino, you have no idea how much I appreciate this, but we've both been drinking, and you know this is a recipe for disaster. We'll regret this tomorrow." He insisted. Ino just laughed into his neck as her tongue lapped along the bend in his throat, her breath spilling over him as her lips sought out the lobe of his ear.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said, as though she honestly believed he was being completely irrational. "I've been debating for days whether or not I wanted to show up at your house this morning, or wait until the end of the night to cap off your birthday." Chouji couldn't focus. She wasn't making any sense, and her thigh was rubbing softly against his throbbing erection. Her fingers wove themselves into the hair at the base of his neck, and her other hand gripped appreciately at his bicep. His shaking hand resting on her back reached to grip the fabric at her tailbone, and he tentatively glided his thumb across the top of her breast, his fingers wrapping around its fullness.

"W-what…" It came out breathy. His mind felt flooded. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to bend her over this railing right here and fuck her brains out.

He felt her giggle into his neck.

"That's better," she said, resting her hand encouragingly atop his on her breast. "I decided some liquid courage would be helpful, and anyway, I wanted to make you stare at my boobs all night."

And he had. Oh he had.

She leaned into him, both legs clenching around his one thick thigh, effectively humping it. Chouji gripped her, aiding her in lifting her body onto his leg, unintentionally releasing a soft, guttural moan into her hair. Chouji brought the hand on her breast back up to cup her face, lifting her chin to face him. She didn't miss a beat, and latched onto his shoulder, meeting his lips halfway.

Her mouth was warm, and she moaned as she kissed. He swore he could taste it.

"Mmm, Chouji," she whispered softly. Chouji found himself gasping for air, while simultaneously incapable of stopping. The moment she pulled away he tipped her head back, lips claiming the untainted flesh of her neck, planting wet kisses over her throat, her ear, and collarbone.

"Mmm," she moaned again. He barely heard the soft zipping sound, but he definitely felt her arms move. When he opened his eyes, Ino had pulled down the front and shoulders of her dress, and had unclasped her bra, pulling it away from her body and dropping it to the ground.

The mounds of flesh bounced upon their release, nipples hard the moment air grazed them. Chouji turned their bodies, pressing her back against the railing. She looked up at him, eager to see the look in his eyes, his reaction to her body. He felt his jaw fall slack and he licked his lips. He hesitated. Though he felt certain he had her approval, he paused before he touched her.

But he could feel the excitement on her. He could see it on her face. She smiled at him, unconsciously chewing on her lower lip. He pressed his forehead to hers, looked down at her breasts between them. She followed his gaze, watching as his large fingers grazed along the undersides. Softly they made their way up, until his thumbs ran over her taunt nipples. She inhaled sharply, causing them to move in his grasp. He put pressure against them, lifting their weight against her chest, feeling their mass in his palms. His thumbs and pointer fingers pinched, and she moaned.

She tilted her head back, only slightly, eyes fluttering. Chouji liked that. He liked the way her back leaned over the rail. He leaned down, his lips running over the flesh of her chest, tongue tracing the inside of her breast until his mouth wrapped around the nipple. He looked up, seeing only her neck and chin, and the outline of her biting down on her lip.

So he licked the other nipple, wrapped his lips around it and sucked. She moaned his name. Her hand suddenly reached to grab the back of his neck, and he stood. Ino's heady gaze locked with his for only a second before she crashed their lips together, rutting her body into his. He felt her hand on his stomach, then on his belt, then her palm glided down the front of his pants, her tiny fingers wrapping around the shape of his cock.

He moaned into her mouth, and he felt her smile in return. As though it were an invitation she then slipped her hand into his jeans, forgoing his underwear entirely and taking his hot hardened flesh in her hand. As though he would object.

Should he be objecting? He was just a few moments ago, wasn't he? Because they are drunk, that's right. Should he be objecting now?

"Help me with your buckle, I can't get a good grip on your cock like this." He felt himself twitch as the word 'cock' left her lips. She didn't miss that, and grinned at him as he undid his belt buckle. "You like it when I talk about your cock?" She asked. Chouji didn't reply, both from embarrassment and shear inability to register anything but what was currently occurring. "You're big." Oh God, "Thick." She grinned, and licked her lips. He watched her tongue as it moved, "Coc-k." His pants unzipped, Ino looked down as her hand moved to pull him out of his confines.

She just stared at him for a moment, and had he been in his right mind, it would have made him self-conscious.

"Well," she said in a breathy tone. "I really wanna suck on that."

Chouji barely registered the words before Ino sunk from his line of view, her knees softly hitting the ground before she laid a wet, thick kiss on the head of his prick. Chouji reached forward, a hand latching onto the railing for support. Ino liked that, and gripped onto his hips, attempting to take more of him into her mouth. Her mouth was wet, and warm, and her tongue moved around slowly and her lips moved carefully up and down his shaft.

She was new to this. But it was good. It was great. It was-

"Fuuuuuck…" His other hand reached to hold the back of her head, fingers lacing into her now loose ponytail. He felt her smile around his cock. He looked down, and watched as her lips swallowed more and more of him. She couldn't fit all of him in her, but she didn't have to. She didn't even have to move all that fast. Watching her, seeing her look up at him as she glided herself back and forth on the balls of her feet. Seeing the slickness left behind every time she withdrew.

"Ino," he breathed, "I'm close." Ino smiled, releasing him from her mouth with a pop, then planting a few more kisses on his head. She paused there for a moment, and he watched as she made out with the head of his cock, kissing it like she couldn't stop.

But she did. She stood her length and leaned against the rail, slowly lifting the front of her dress. She reached for his hand, but Chouji had already begun tracing his fingers up her leg, carefully grazing her inner thigh. His now wet, pulsing dick pressed against her leg, and though he knew there was a chill out, it didn't faze him at all.

He was tentative about touching her. Her underwear was tight around the lips of her pussy, and he could see the outline they made. He faltered, leaning his weight into her body, slowly tracing her waist up to her breast, running his fingers over her nipple to see her pant and squirm. He slowly traced the lines of her panties, until eventually, he slipped a finger into the fold between her legs.

Even through the panties, she was wet. She moaned, arching into him. Arching into his hand, rubbing herself against his fingers. He swallowed hard, then worked his hand under the band of her panties and slowly slid his fingers into her wetness. He wasn't entirely sure what he was feeling, but Ino gripped onto his shoulder, propping her ass onto the thin rail for support. She moved against him, and with her help, two fingers easily slipped into her body.

She was literally fucking his hand, and he watched with hot fascination as she moaned into his neck. Until a moment later, when she said,"Please."

She licked the palm of her hand, then wrapped it around his cock, and begin to pump. "Please, Chouji. I want you." He watched her hand eagerly work his shaft, and he knew he could cum just like this. But she was wriggling in his palm. But he realized...

"I don't have a condom," he said honestly. Ino halted her movements for only a moment. Clearly she'd forgotten as well.

"I'm on birth control," she told him, and pulled him closer to her, removing his hand from her panties and pressing his cock against the thin, thin barrier between them. "Besides," she paused, "I want you to pull out and cum in my mouth. I want to taste it."

Chouji hadn't expected that. But as Ino began to move her panties aside, and Chouji felt the wetness of her pussy against him, he didn't argue. For the first time this whole night, Ino slowed down. Chouji pressed against her, slowly, carefully. He watched her mouth fall slack as the head of his dick pressed into her. He waited. Waited to be certain. Waited for her OK.

Ino whined, clamping her arms around his neck, and bidding him closer. Slipping in was easier than he thought. She was so wet and she had slicked his cock before hand. What wasn't easy was moving after he was in. She was so tight. So amazingly tight. He would cum so quickly, he knew it. Her body was warm, and moved and pulsed around his prick. He stared down at her, watched as she worried her lip and panted softly. He dipped down into her body, leaning her over the rail and taking her breast in his mouth.

"Hnnn, Ah, Chouji!" She moaned. He felt her move against him, her hips thrusting up to his. It was too much. He wouldn't be able to take it. He slipped a hand between them, and with his thumb, began to rub against her clit.

"Oh fuck." The words tumbled from her mouth, and he rubbed faster until she began to thrust against him. "Chou…" she said, "Chouji, I'm gonna cum." Chouji stood back up, bringing Ino along with him and grabbing firmly onto her exposed rear end. He rocked her body against his in time with his hips. He felt her hands in his hair, pulling and gripping and she moaned into his neck until she cried, "I'm cumming!"

And thank God. Chouji was on the brink. He leaned her back, and began to pump into her furiously, bobbing her up and down on his cock, her breasts slapping together audibly, over and over. A moment later, he pulled his cock slick from her pussy. She dropped to her knees, gripping his legs and he tried to position himself over her mouth. His cum shot over her lips, her chest. He watched as it dripped over her chin, down her collarbone and breasts. It dripped from her nipples, and Chouji's dick twitched at the sight.

"Ino?" he said softly. She looked up at him with a smile, running her tongue over her lips, tasting him.

"Hmm?"

"Can I take a picture of you?" She blinked for a moment, and Chouji nearly hit himself for being so bold. Ino nodded.

"Yeah."

He pulled out his cellphone, documenting her cum covered torso. She stood slowly, and Chouji pulled a napkin from his pocket, helping her clean up. He put himself away and she put her bra back on and pulled on the top of her dress.

"Chouji?" Ino said softly. He turned to her, and was met with a hand around his neck, and a kiss. He pulled her toward him, holding her waist, taking in her scent, the feel of her in his hands. As she pulled back, the world began to spin.

"My parents are going on a hot springs retreat this weekend." Chouji stared down at her questioningly. "You should come over and thank me for your birthday present while they're gone," she said with a grin, "at least 3 times."

- End -


End file.
